The invention relates generally to printed circuit boards, such as those used in components of industrial automation and control systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for securing a printed circuit board with a related device housing.
Industrial automation and control systems are known and are in use for controlling factory automation and the like. Such systems include various components such as programmable logic controllers, semiconductor power electronic circuits, power supplies, motor starters, relays, and so forth that are utilized to monitor and control a process/system. Typically, in operation, the programmable logic controller examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs affecting control of the controlled process.
In general, components such as programmable logic controllers, input/output modules, and the like often utilize one or more printed circuit boards. Typically, these printed circuit boards include power modules which house electrical devices such as resistors and semiconductors, logic or customer interface circuit boards (e.g., motherboards) which house microprocessors or other logic devices for performing control functions, and storage or capacitor circuit boards which house charge storage devices and direct current (DC) power busses. Each of the various types of circuit boards typically supports components and conducting paths for accomplishing various functions in an associated completed device.
In traditional automation and control systems, various system components, such as controllers and input/output modules include a printed circuit board within a housing of the system component. The printed circuit board is typically inserted within the housing during assembly of the system component, and may be removed for maintenance or the like. It is now recognized that traditional arrangements and configurations of features of a printed circuit board and/or device housing can lead to damage to the housing based on actions taken during insertion and/or removal of the printed circuit board.